Even a Rose
by DOJ
Summary: James bets Sirius that he can get any girl to fall in love with him in under 2 weeks. But when James is given Lily as a target he finds out the hard way what falling in love really means.
1. Prologue

**Even a Rose**

**Summary:** James bets Sirius that he can get any girl to fall in love with him in under 2 weeks. But when James is given Lily as a target he finds out the hard way what falling in love really means.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I'm no JK Rowling. I'm merely borrowing her characters for my own amusement.

**- - -**

_It started out, as things often do with juvenile boys, with a bet. It ended, as most stories do, with heartbreak. To the school there was only one, heartbreak I mean. It was the one that was most visible, most predictable, and most logical. The school witnessed the heartbreak of the girl who was hurt, probably the only person in this twisted story who never deserved to get hurt. What the school didn't see was the self-inflicted hurt, the heartbreak of the boy who had hurt her. No one imagined for a second that as Lily Evans shuffled to classes, averted her eyes, and tried desperately not to cry, preferring to save her tears for her pillow during the sleepless nights that would follow, my heart was breaking inside. That I hadn't slept for more than fifty-seven minutes straight since I'd hurt her. That Lily consumed my daily thoughts and caused me to cry openly when I was taking those long, solitary flights around the Quidditch pitch._

_But even if the notion had occurred to someone, it would not have lasted long. And I couldn't blame them. James Potter, King of Heartbreakers, was heartbroken himself? Uh-uh, nope, sorry, that just wasn't how things worked at Hogwarts. I was a player, a joker, a Marauder, and by law of the school I did not get hurt._

_I suppose that's how this all began, with the preconceived images we all hold for each other. It was supposed to be a challenge; a few rules were meant to be broken but for the most part the rigid system applied. That's where my plan fell through, where I messed up. For though we'd believed we'd covered all the possible outcomes, we'd never once entertained the possibility that I would fall in love with Lily Evans._

**- - -**

"What about Christina Miller?" Sirius Black nodded towards a busty blonde who was trying to charm her way out of a failing Potions' grade. She bent over Professor Slughorn's desk, her body weight resting on her elbows as she revealed a highly unneeded amount of cleavage to the Potions professor. She continuously tossed her honey blonde hair over her shoulder and fluttered her mascara coated eyelashes, but looks appeared to have no clout with the hierarchical obsessed professor.

James Potter wrinkled his nose, "She's too easy, even for you, Padfoot."

"Yeah, bet she's a great snog though."

"Is that _all_ you ever think about?"

Sirius contemplated this for a minute before evading the answer. "Well, you know what they say about a man's brain every seven seconds . . ."

James rolled his eyes, "And I thought it was your goal to never become a statistic."

Smiling softly at their interminable bickering, Remus Lupin hefted his bag over his shoulder and carefully waited for his window of opportunity, "Library?"

"Sure," Sirius casually waved his hand, never taking his eyes of James as the three boys exited the drafty dungeon. "The way I see it, it's impossible for me to ever become a statistic."

"Yeah? How so?"

"There is no one in this world, magical or muggle, who is quite as handsome, charming, attractive, intelligent, or irresistible as I am." Sirius responded smugly as the three Marauders entered the library.

"Nor is there anyone quite as shallow, egotistical-"

"I don't know, James, you might be able to give Sirius a run for his money there," Remus interjected, dropping his bag on one of the library's unoccupied tables.

"Or as easy," aside from a swift glare, James chose to ignore Remus' comment, "as you are."

"And just what, is that supposed to mean?" Sirius looked around the room in confusion, before dropping into the seat next to Remus. "Where are we?"

"The library," Remus smirked, pulling out his unfinished Transfiguration essay. "It was your idea," he assured him.

"What I'm saying is," James carried on as though such interruptions were a common occurrence. "That life must get awfully dull, having girls constantly throw themselves at you."

"And you would be speaking from experience?"

"Of course."

Sirius snorted. "I know this may be hard for you to grasp, mate, but not all of Hogwarts' is in love with you." Sirius patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"Please," James scoffed, "The girls here love me."

"Can either of your egos get any larger?" Remus muttered, yet Sirius brightened at the opportunity.

"Are you willing to bet on that?"

"Bet on what?" James eyed him warily. Lately Sirius had developed a gambling addiction, betting on everything from Quidditch matches to who would get a better score on their Potions essay.

Sirius ignored him, mentally measuring the stakes. "I'm willing to bet you ten galleons that you can't get a girl to fall in love with you in a week."

"Two weeks," Remus cut in, "a week isn't long enough to establish anything more than lust."

"Fine," Sirius rolled his eyes, "Two weeks. What do you say, mate?"

James contemplated this for a moment, "Who's the girl?"

Sirius' brow furrowed in thought and he cast his eyes around the library for an idea. They landed on a pretty redhead in the corner, sharing notes with a curvy blonde. "How about Lily Evans?"

James felt the familiar clench of his stomach at the suggestion. Lily Evans. To say that she would be a challenge was an understatement of major proportions. Their relationship had gotten off to a rocky start, to say the least, when James had inadvertently changed her skin an interesting shade of purple in first year (she'd had to attend dinner in the Great Hall before James had looked up the reversal spell). In third year their initial animosity blossomed into a fierce competition as they realized they were tied as the top student of the class. In fifth year, as James began to take a greater interest in girls, he'd begun to realize how attractive Lily's competitive streak was. He made her his goal for the year, relentlessly pursuing her with acts that made other girls swoon yet seemingly had no effect on the fiery redhead other than to provoke a series of insults and the occasional slap or hex. By sixth year James had outgrown his Lily infatuation and had set his sights on more attainable girls – namely everyone but Lily. In under six months James had managed to bury all thoughts of Lily and immerse himself in his new role as a heartbreaker. Still, Lily's name managed to awaken several feelings James would have preferred to have remain forgotten.

"Hello, Earth to James?"

James' head snapped up and he found himself staring at two expectant faces. "Do we have a deal?"

James looked across the library, watching Lily laugh as she leaned across the table to whisper something to Alice. Turning back to Sirius he cursed the amusement flickering in his friends' eyes. "You're on."

**- - -**

**A/N: **So, that's the Prologue. Understandably, the other chapters will be much longer. I already have 6 written, so updates shouldn't be "few and far between" like usual, but I can't make any promises. I know it may sound like an empty promise, but I can _honestly_ say that the other chapters are much better than this bit. But if you've enjoyed it at all, please leave a review! Constructive criticism, as always, is much appreciated.

Oh, and anyone interested in being a **beta** please drop me a line. I've never actually had some read, edit, or assist in my stories in anyway . . . and I know I could really use that. So, if you're interested, let me know!

Until next time –

-DOJ


	2. Day One

**Even a Rose**

**Summary:** James bets Sirius that he can get any girl to fall in love with him in under 2 weeks. But when James is given Lily as a target he finds out the hard way what falling in love really means.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I'm no JK Rowling. I'm merely borrowing her characters for my own amusement.

**Beta-ed by: **Lavender Gaia & Jessa Faerie

**- - -**

**Day One:**

_Girl, I don't mean to come off as cocky or conceited,_

_But I believe that you were made just for me,_

_And there should be nothing but love coming between us,_

_And we will be together always._

_-The Way I Do/Brian McKnight_

**- - -**

It was only 7:45 am, yet James Potter already knew he was in for a rough day. Sirius had gone through all conceivable matters to ensure that James' wake-up call was exceedingly unpleasant. A sound like a bull-horn had erupted from Sirius' wand (which he had positioned strategically beside James' ear) causing James to lurch upright and bang his head against the wall as he fell back against his pillows. Only after the stars had cleared from his eyes did James see the banner Sirius had draped inside his bed, flashing the words "Day One" in rapidly changing colors.

Five minutes later, James stumbled to the showers, only to realize (with a startled yelp) that his fellow sixth years had used all the hot water.

Needless to say, James Potter was in a fairly sour mood when he finally made it to breakfast.

"Ape wongs!" Sirius greeted through a mouthful of toast.

Remus grimaced, "You're becoming more and more like a dog everyday, Padfoot."

Sirius simply grinned wolfishly, revealing a mouthful of half-chewed food.

"Pleasant."

"I try."

A rushing sound of ruffling feathers and mellow hooting announced the morning post. James barely glanced up as Emrys dropped a letter in his lap, nipping his ear affectionately. No more than half a second later, a tawny school owl unceremoniously dropped a letter on James' head.

"Bugger," he muttered as the letter bounced off his head and into his goblet of pumpkin juice. He extracted the sopping letter as quickly as possible, hastily drying it in his napkin. "Oy, Padfoot," James tossed the letter from Emrys to Sirius, "Let me know if my parents said anything interesting." And James turned his attention to the stained school notice in his hands.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Please report to my office following Transfiguration this evening._

_-Professor M. McGonagall_

"Bad news, James?" Remus questioned so softly that James was sure the question was only meant for his ears.

He shook his head, "Not really, McGonagall wants to see me. I haven't the faintest idea why though." His brow furrowed. "I haven't been bad lately, have I?"

Remus grinned, "Not anymore so than usual."

James pondered this for a moment, shrugged, and shoved the notice into his pocket.

"Your mother sends you her love, _Jamie_." Sirius stretched the word to contain many syllables. "And she says that if you even think about hexing Snape again, you can forget about getting tickets to the World Cup this summer."

James grinned, "Do we ever think?"

"Well, I can hardly speak for you – Ow! Not so hard, mate! Can't bruise the face." Sirius threw up his hands in defense as James smacked him around the head.

Remus and James simultaneously rolled their eyes as Sirius continued muttering to himself.

"Charms?" Remus questioned.

James nodded, "Let's go."

**- - -**

**Charms Review: Describe, in detail, the correct wand motions, tone, and incantation for a levitation charm.**

_The most common levitation charm is Wingardium Leviosa. It is a simple incantation in which you stretch the_

_**Prongsie, how goes Day One?**_

_Write on your own homework, Sirius._

_**And desecrate the immaculate piece of parchment on which I will be copying Remus' work? I think not.**_

_Oh, so you'd rather desecrate _my_ hard work instead?_

_**Pretty much, yup.**_

_The charm is categorized by its swish-and-flick wand movement._

_**You ignoring me now?**_

_Pretty much, yup._

_**Funny. You still haven't answered my question.**_

_Yes, I have, I mocked you, remember?_

**_Not _that_ question, dolt._**

_I don't recall your other question being worth answering._

_**You've gone soft, Prongs. Used to be that you'd jump at a chance to get with Evans.**_

_Shut it, Padfoot._

_**What? You think she's going to fall in love with you if you just leave her alone? That's obviously going well, you haven't talked to her in, what, a couple of months?**_

_DON'T GO THERE._

_**Y'know, Evans does look awfully sexy sitting there. Soft, red curls spilling over her shoulders, luscious, full lips sucking on the end of her quill, cloak slipping, revealing her creamy skin. Blush much, Prongs?**_

"SHUT UP!" James roared, cheeks flaming red in anger, and then in humiliation as he noticed the eyes of every single one of his classmates on him. Worst of all were Lily's eyes, the eyes he had tried so hard to forget in these past months, eyes that betrayed so many conflicting emotions. They were Lily's downfall and yet her reigning gift at the same time. Lily's eyes were what made her beautiful; even in moments of absolute fury she was gorgeous – the fire in her eyes only accentuating her features. But now they were conveying more emotions than James thought a person could feel at one time. Surprise, curiosity, slight satisfaction, and, he was ashamed to note, pity.

For once in his life, words failed James Potter. He sat there for a moment, tensed like a deer caught in headlights, and then, as the car came screeching forward, James did the only thing he knew to do: he ran.

**- - -**

James steadily managed to avoid Sirius the rest of the day, holing himself up in the library during lunch, ducking into bathrooms between classes, and bribing people into sitting next to him during class, assuring that there was never an empty seat near him when Sirius entered the room.

He was staring determinedly at the wall when Transfiguration, the last class of the day, began.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" James tore his eyes from the wall, shocked to see Lily Evans standing nervously before him, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "I wouldn't have asked, it's just that all the other seats are taken."

"Uh, sure," James hastily moved his bag off the chair beside him.

"Thanks," Lily offered a small smile before taking the seat.

James nodded noncommittally as he furtively watched Lily pull parchment and a quill from her bag. Following suit, James diverted his full attention to McGonagall, vowing to come across as every bit the devoted student. But as McGonagall ended her lecture, allowing them to begin attempting to master the latest spell, it was clear that James' mind was on anything but Transfiguration.

"It's really bothering you, isn't it?" Lily questioned softly after James failed to transfigure his desk into a pig for the fifth time.

"What is?" He asked distractedly.

"Whatever is going on between you and Black."

"Of course it isn't."

"Potter," Lily laughed softly, "It's never taken you more than two tries to master a new transfiguration spell."

James opened his mouth to retort, but upon seeing the charred remains of his desk from his most recent attempt, he felt a small smile tug at his lips. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So," he cleared his throat in an attempt to continue the rare conversation, "why haven't _you_ mastered it yet?"

Lily's cheeks flushed slightly, "In case you hadn't noticed, Transfiguration isn't exactly my best subject."

"And here I thought Lily Evans was good at everything." He teased.

"Well, you learn something new everyday." Though she said it lightheartedly, James could hear the self-disappointment in her voice.

"I could help you, if you want," he suggested softly, "if you're ever having trouble with a specific spell . . ."

Lily frowned, peering up at James with those eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?"

It was James' turn to blush, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," Lily shook her head, a smile taking place once more. "Humility looks good on you, Potter."

"You think?" He smiled cheekily as with renewed determination, he deftly transformed what was left of his desk into a piglet.

"Very good, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall stopped beside the two to survey their progress. "Miss Evans?"

Lily's forehead creased as she screwed her eyes up in concentration and pointed her wand at her desk, muttering the incantation beneath her breath.

"Not quite up to your usual standards, I'm afraid." Professor McGonagall swept her hand over the surface of the desk which seemed to have sprouted bristles. "Which reminds me, I trust that you both received my notice at breakfast?"

The two students nodded, both failing to mask their surprise that the other had received an identical note.

"Very well, Miss Evans, I'm afraid to say that if you wish to continue pursuing a career in the art of healing or just wish to continue Transfiguration at this NEWT level you will need to improve your skills." Lily hung her head as McGonagall continued, "Mr. Potter, while it is quite clear that you've been graced with the gift of Transfiguration, I'm afraid that your lack of . . . motivation in completing assignments has left me with no choice but to fail you. I would be given the incentive to pass you, however, if demonstrated such motivation by helping another student. Which is why I propose that Mr. Potter tutors Miss Evans."

"_What?_" Both students gasped, exchanging horrified glances.

"Is this really necessary, Professor?"

"Surely there's someone else?"

James' eyes swept over Lily and she had the grace to blush, ashamed that her outburst so resembled his.

Minerva McGonagall shook her head. "Miss Evans, if you wish to continue in this class I'm afraid a tutor is in order. Mr. Potter is the most skilled of your year. It is the best solution."

"I suppose, if it's all right with you . . .?" James avoided eye contact with the redhead, as if afraid she'd take this as one of his immature plans to ask her out.

"Alright," she whispered, "If you wouldn't mind . . .?"

"Great," he smiled.

The professor gave the two students a rare smile. "I trust you two can set up times yourself."

The two nodded, still avoiding looking at each other.

"Very well. Off to dinner with you."

The silence was nearly unbearable and Lily soon found herself trying to ease the awkward tension. "You really don't have to do this if you don't want. I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't mind finding someone else."

"It's no big deal. Besides, you heard McGonagall," James smiled sheepishly. "I won't pass this class if I don't tutor someone, I'd rather it be you."

Lily offered him a small smile and they continued their way to the Great Hall in silence.

They parted ways at the great oak doors with nothing more than a shared smile and a whispered goodbye before going their separate ways.

"Oy, mate, what'd McGonagall want?" Sirius asked as he helped himself to a treacle tart.

"She wants me to tutor Evans."

Three sets of silverware clattered against plates as the Marauders stared at James in extreme disbelief.

"What?"

"_You_ are going to tutor _Evans_? You sure it isn't the other way around?"

"Yes, I'm sure," James retorted hotly. "Just because you have an IQ smaller than your shoe sizes doesn't mean we all suffer the same fate."

A slow grin stretched across Sirius' face, "Not bad for day one, eh Prongsie?"

James' eyes widened. "I'd almost forgotten, I'm not speaking to you!"

"I think your maturity level may be even lower than Padfoot's IQ," Remus remarked, provoking outraged protest from his two friends. "In all seriousness though, Sirius is right. This could be good for you, James."

James shrugged noncommittally, shoving potatoes into his mouth so as to avoid answering. Though Remus had a point, the idea of spending time alone with Lily both thrilled and terrified him. He'd never had trouble around any girl aside from Lily, never once had he stuttered or made a fool of himself, yet Lily had a negative effect on him. Compliments came out as sarcastic, humble comments changed to arrogant boasts, helpful suggestions became mocking criticisms; near Lily he was a walking disaster.

**- - -**

**A/N:** I know that the "tutoring" cliché is probably the worst JPLE cliché out there, but you're going to have to bear with me – it plays a somewhat important role in the story.

To clear a few things up: Emrys is the name I'm giving James' owl . . . if his owl actually _has_ a name, I'm not aware of it.

Questions, comments, feedback, or _constructive_ criticism – I am all ears.

-DOJ


	3. Day Two

**Even a Rose**

**Summary:** James bets Sirius that he can get any girl to fall in love with him in under 2 weeks. But when James is given Lily as a target he finds out the hard way what falling in love really means.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I'm no JK Rowling. I'm merely borrowing her characters for my own amusement.

**Beta-ed by: **Lavender Gaia

**- - -**

**Day Two:**

_I don't know who I'm kidding,_

_Imagining you care_

_-Barely Breathing/Duncan Sheik_

**- - -**

"I hate Lily Evans." James muttered, haphazardly shoving a brass scale, two vials of dragon's blood, and his potions book into his bag.

"You say that once a week, mate. By this time tomorrow you'll be gazing at her like a sick puppy."

"Bugger off, Padfoot, I'm serious. This is my formal declaration: I officially hate Evans."

"Merlin, he's not onto this again?" Remus Lupin met the two at the door, Peter trailing close behind.

"'fraid so," Sirius wore a bemused smile.

"She humiliated me in front of the whole bloody class!" James exploded.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances. "Prongs, she was coming to your rescue, mate."

"I don't need her help! Just because she's Slughorn's favorite doesn't mean she knows everything! I swear, that girl thinks she's bloody Athena!"

"Excuse me," a small voice murmured. James stopped in his tracks long enough for Lily to push through their group. Her cheeks were flushed and her head bent as she hurried away, not bothering to slow as Alice called after her.

"I think she heard you, James." Remus said softly.

"That certainly isn't going to help you win her over." Peter added.

"Yeah, well I . . ." James floundered, lost for words. He tried his best to maintain an infuriated visage but his face finally slackened into a pained expression. He sighed. "I've got to go."

**- - -**

"Alice, can you please just ask her to come down?"

"No, I bloody won't, Potter. I'm going to do my best to ensure she never has to suffer the likes of you again."

James paled. "I just want to apologize; I didn't mean to upset her."

"What did you think was going to happen, Potter?" Alice's eyes were blazing. "Did you think she'd fall at your feet after you insulted her?"

"She wasn't meant to hear," he whispered.

"Oh, and that makes it all right then, does it?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean . . . Alice, I didn't mean anything by it! I was having a bloody awful day and I needed someone to blame! Evans was just the first to cross me."

Alice folded her arms across her chest, glaring defiantly at James. "I'm touched, Potter, really. I had no idea you had such an awful day. Of course that gives you license to make my best friend cry!"

_Sarcasm. Bloody perfect._ "I'm not going anywhere, Alice. I'll sit here all night if I have to. I want to apologize."

"You're wasting your time, Potter." Alice stated coldly before turning on her heel and stalking up to the girls' dormitory.

"That went well," Sirius took a seat beside James at the base of the stairwell.

James gave an indecipherable comment, letting his head bang back against the wall.

"C'mon Prongs, we've still got time to raid the kitchen before Charms."

James shrugged him off. "You go. Lily's got to come down sooner or later, I'm not leaving until she does."

Sirius shook his head in a pitying manner. "I know you want the money, Prongs, but you're going to throw your life away for nothing."

"She's not nothing." James whispered, turning his head away. "Go, I'll catch up with you in Charms."

"Suit yourself," Sirius shrugged.

James released a sigh of relief as Sirius ushered Remus and Peter out into the hall. He loved Sirius like a brother, he really did, but, like a brother, Sirius tried his patience more than anyone he knew. Except for maybe Peter. And Lily. Lily definitely won the patience-trying award. But all the times he had to test the limits of his patience were worth it in the end. He knew Sirius didn't understand, might not ever understand. But James was past looking for a quick snog – something Sirius definitely couldn't comprehend.

"I'll meet you downstairs, Alice," the call up the stairs was just enough warning to give James time to glance up before Lily's foot caught his side and she toppled onto him. "Merlin, talk about a fire hazard," she muttered beneath her breath before launching into an apology. "I'm so sorry I didn't see – oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me." James couldn't breathe. He was certain that, even through their thick robes, Lily could feel his rampant heartbeat – or at least hear it.

"What do you want, Potter?" She glared, her elbow cutting sharply into his waist.

"Um, air might be nice." James took a perverse pleasure in watching Lily's cheeks flush, her mouth forming a small "o" as if she'd only just realized their current position. "But that's not why I was sitting here," he added as she scrambled off of him. "Look, Evans," he sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. "I wanted to apologize for anything you might've heard earlier."

She placed one hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow in question. "You're sorry I heard you?"

"Yes, no! I mean, I'm sorry I said anything at all. You didn't deserve that. I was just . . . mad at myself more than anything else. When you tried to help I guess I just snapped, I was embarrassed, furious, that I had let myself down and you had to pick me back up."

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Potter, part of me loved that I had bested the great James Potter." As much as she tried to hide it, Lily's grin gave her away.

"Glad to have been of service," James mock bowed before extending a hand. "So, we friends again?"

Lily looked at it warily, "Were we ever friends?"

"Well, no," James answered truthfully, "but I think we could both benefit from the arrangement."

"How, exactly?" Though James' hand was still outstretched, Lily's didn't move from their spot on her hips.

"Well, you could tell me when I'm being an arrogant prick and I could tell you when you're being an insufferable know-it-all with the occasional stick stuck up her arse. Besides, these tutoring sessions won't exactly be easy if we're both emanating enmity."

Lily stared at him in shock for a moment before letting out a burst of laughter, sliding her hand into James'. "I think you may have yourself a deal, Mr. Potter."

"Excellent Miss Evans, er, Lily." He glanced up quickly. "Is it all right if I call you that?"

"It'll take some getting used to," she admitted, "but it'll be a pleasant change . . . James."

James grinned; he liked the sound of that.

**- - -**

"So she agreed to be friends, that doesn't mean she'll fall. If anything that might just hinder your goal. Friendship complicates things." Sirius said sagely.

"We're meeting later." James countered while happily spearing a potato. Not even Sirius could bring him down from wherever his head was currently floating.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You're tutoring her, Prongs, if Evans knew you were this excited she'd probably bar herself in her room."

"Lily," James corrected, now downing pumpkin juice.

Remus looked up from his meal in surprise. "You're on a first name basis now?"

"Mmhmm," James nodded.

"_Evans_ is just being polite." Sirius stated. "Don't be getting your hopes up yet – I can see that broom dancing in your mind. Really mate, you're nearly drooling."

"Something tells me it's not over a broom." Remus commented lightly.

"What are you talking about, Moony?"

Remus just smiled knowingly, excusing himself. "I've got some Arithmancy to catch up on."

Sirius grunted irritably as Remus walked away. "I hate it when he does that."

**- - -**

James hummed lightly under his breath, entirely unaware of the annoyed glares Sirius continuously sent his way. The two had lost Peter amidst the crowd leaving the Great Hall, and after a few moments of half-hearted searching, they'd settled on the notion that their friend would meet up with them in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Get a grip mate," Sirius said with disgust. "You're losing yourself over a girl."

"You're just jealous 'cause she hasn't decided to call _you_ by your first name yet."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're right, I'm absolutely heartbroken, however can I go on knowing that Evans will never murmur my name with her affectionate lilt?"

James chose to ignore his friend and continued to hum, though the tune was now determinedly forced rather than lightly absentminded.

"Oy, looks like your lover has beaten us to class." Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively as the two boys stopped outside the nearly empty classroom.

James was fully prepared to plop down next to Lily and have an amiable chat when the sound of his name stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Potter? Lils, have you gone absolutely mad?" Alice eyed her friend with over exaggerated concern. "What on earth possessed you to agree to be friends with him?"

Lily continued rummaging through her bag, light annoyance evident in the crease of her brow. "You're blowing this out of proportion Al, it isn't as if we're truly friends. Do you honestly think I'd just throw these past years away and trust Potter?"

"So why do it, Lil? You know it'll only encourage him."

"A feud can't go on forever Alice. Besides, he's going to be tutoring me, we'll be spending a lot of time together and it'll be easier if we're friends than enemies."

Sirius turned, smirk fixed readily, yet he thickly swallowed his taunt at the pain that momentarily flitted across James' face. In a moment of seconds James had rigidly composed himself, stoicism replacing his previous glee. Sirius marveled at how like Remus James was in that sense, so skilled at covering up his emotions, hiding behind his mask. As James drew a shallow breath and ran his fingers through that untamable hair of his, Sirius was struck by a moment of realization. James hadn't seen Lily bite her lip – her trademark of confliction – before answering Alice. He hadn't seen the hesitation, the regret that flashed through her eyes.

"James," Sirius started.

James fixed him with a stony gaze. "Sirius, don't." And with that James sauntered into the classroom, flashing a tight smile at the two girls before moodily throwing his bag at a desk at the back of the room. Sirius let out an exasperated sigh, briefly wondered how he had ended up best friends with the one male who suffered from PMS, and followed James into the room.

**- - -**

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? You know you want to review it - DOJ


	4. Day Three

**Even a Rose**

**Summary:** James bets Sirius that he can get any girl to fall in love with him in under 2 weeks. But when James is given Lily as a target he finds out the hard way what falling in love really means.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I'm no JK Rowling. I'm merely borrowing her characters for my own amusement.

**Beta-ed by: **Lavender Gaia

Dedicated to **angelwingz202** for understanding the demands of being ridiculous enough to be in 5 clubs . . . and for suffering through my rants of how amazing Summer Sonic/Fall Out Boy was/is . . . but not for hinting at a Lily/Snape relationship.

**- - -**

**Day Three:**

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying_

_-Grand Theft Autumn (Where is Your Boy)/Fall Out Boy_

**- - -**

James stared blankly at his half-finished Potions essay, wondering idly if girls came with some sort of manual. The first man who fully explained the inner workings of the female psyche was sure to make a fortune. He'd thought he had a fairly firm grasp on the understanding of girls, until he met Lily Evans. She defied everything he'd come to comprehend. Perhaps girls had their own secret handbook, a documented plan on how to keep boys confused. He wouldn't put it past the majority of women to be that manipulative. _No wonder man's best friend is a dog; they're loyal, playful, and have brains with about as much complexity as a peanut._

Sighing heavily, he tried to focus on his essay, or, rather, on anything other than Lily Evans. It would do no good to dwell on her condescending behavior. Unfortunately, he was in the library and being surrounded by a multitude of dusty old tomes with faded covers and peeling letters served only to reemphasize her image in his mind.

_Think of something else, James_. He silently commanded. His eyes focused on the cracks that ran throughout the wooden table, branching off into smaller lines, creating an intricate pattern discernible only to those who really chose to look. James chose a path and lightly traced his finger across it, letting the rough edges tickle the underside of his fingers until, "Ouch!" He yanked his hand away from the table, glaring murderously at the stray splinter that had sunk its jagged teeth into his skin. A thin rivulet of blood began to trickle down his finger. "First girls and then a table; you begin to trust something and it attacks. Bloody Evans, lulling me into a false sense of security only to-" James groaned. He was back to thinking about Lily and all he had to show for his attempt was a bleeding finger. "Damn," he whispered softly, and promptly stuck the bleeding tip into his mouth.

**- - -**

_One minute until lunch_. James' stomach rumbled pleasantly. Professor Flitwick had assigned the day's homework and was idly discussing the properties of a Fidelius charm with a student. Peter and Sirius and engaged in a miniature hockey game across their desks, using a Knut as a puck and their wands for sticks and were taking childish pleasure in the emissions of sparks and sounds caused by the collisions of wands to the Knut. Remus was beside him, diligently copying his page of notes with a steady hand. James sighed, knowing he couldn't complain at the lack of attention as the notes were most likely to help him and Peter.

_39 . . . 38 . . ._ "Class dismissed." Flitwick's voice squeaked and James leapt from his seat in excitement. A whole 37 seconds early! If he hurried, he may actually be able to grab a treacle tart before Sirius nabbed them all.

He was already out the door and half-way down the hall when he heard his name. He groaned inwardly and pivoted, thinking of the precious seconds he was wasting. To his surprise a very flushed and short-of-breath Evans was standing beside him. "What?"

Lily recoiled slightly at the lack of enthusiasm in his tone, and her friendly smile faded. "Um, I was just wondering if, uh," she stumbled. James' eyes widened slightly; he couldn't remember the last time _he_ had flustered _Lily_.

"Yeah, Lily?" He said her name softly and she smiled appreciatively.

"If you'd be able to tutor me tonight?"

"Would 7:30 work? I've got practice."

"Sure that's fine," she fiddled with the strap of her bag and glanced down the hall.

James followed her gaze, eyes landing on a disapproving Alice. "Looks like you'd better go," he commented lightly.

"Yeah, but thanks . . . James." The corners of her lips quirked upwards and she was gone.

As was the last treacle tart he realized later as he floated into his seat in the Great Hall.

**- - -**

"I think I'm in love!" Sirius bounded into the Gryffindor common room, swinging his arms in childlike delight.

Remus cocked his head to the side, muttering to James. "Brunette, fifth year."

"Nah," James shook his head. "The last one was a brunette; she's got to be blonde. And I'm going to guess our year."

Remus glanced up from his homework, "There are girls in our year he hasn't dated yet?"

James shrugged, chewing on the tip of his quill as he frowned down at an Arithmancy chart. "A few Ravenclaws and Evans' friends."

Sirius' head popped between James and Remus. "Her name is Viola, in case you were wondering. She's _gorgeous_."

"Oh?" Remus prodded, unable to contain himself. "I don't recognize the name. Is she a fifth year?"

"Nope," Sirius grinned, ruffling Remus' hair unrestrainedly with affection. "Our year. You know that blonde who is brill in Herbology? That's her."

"Wicked," James smirked as Remus resignedly slid money into his waiting palm beneath the table.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Give it a week," Remus muttered.

"Two, he'll stick with her long enough to spite me when my time ends."

"Seventy-two hours," Peter slid into the seat across the boys, casting a wary glance to where Sirius was recounting his latest accomplishment to a group of second years. "She's an environmentalist and a Wasps fan."

James and Remus groaned and the money passed hands again, leaving Peter with a satisfied smirk. "They'll run out of things to talk about after an hour."

"Yeah, but at least they'll have plenty to argue about."

**- - -**

James Potter was nervous. He had a gift with transfiguration, that much he knew. He had never _needed_ to apply himself in the class to easily achieve a decent grade, yet it was the one subject he would eagerly immerse himself in. Yet, despite his deep admiration for the intricate artwork that comprised the subject, he had no ideas on how to begin explaining such complicated beauty to one of his peers. He felt as though he was destined to fail. The idea of tutoring Lily, having a study session with Lily, doing anything academically related with Lily, seemed like a tired cliché that he couldn't escape. _Why me?_ He buried his face in his arms, trying not to envision the three hundred seventy-six ways this could possibly go wrong.

"Po-James?" His head snapped back so fast it nearly collided with a bookshelf. Lily Evans stood before him, books pressed against her chest in a subconsciously protective gesture. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair as he marveled at his conflicting urges to either crush her in is embrace or chuck _Hogwarts, A History_ at her head just to see if it left a dent when it bounced off her pretty little forehead. "You can sit down, you know, I don't bite." _Much._

Lily gave him a thin smile, and gingerly took her seat, seeming increasingly vulnerable as she moved her books to the table. The two sat in silence for a moment, trying hard to look anywhere but at each other. Lily cleared her throat. "I wanted to thank you, again, for doing this."

He shrugged, "You heard McGonagall."

"But still, you didn't have to."

"Didn't I?"

"Well, yes, no, you, erg, I'm trying to pay you a compliment, Potter."

A grin split across his face, "I know, and I'm trying to make you work for it." He leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially, "Don't tell anyone, but you're cute when you're flustered."

Lily slapped him playfully, "Wanker."

"That's _Mr._ Wanker to you, or rather, Professor Wanker. Let's get started, shall we?"

"Yes, sir," she grinned cheekily.

"I have to warn you, I have absolutely no idea as to what I'm doing."

"How comforting."

"So . . . what are you having trouble with?"

Lily's cheeks flushed slightly and she mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?"

"Changing inanimate objects into animals."

"But, that's third year stuff!" He cried incredulously.

She glared fiercely at him. "If you don't want to help me-"

"I never said that! Don't get your knickers in a twist. Let's start small, alright?" He placed a book on the table as she nodded in consent. "It's easier if the object somewhat resembles the animal, that's why we learn kettles into tortoises and mice into pincushions, but I don't really have anything like that with me, so this will have to do."

"What should I change it to?"

"A moth. It shouldn't be too hard, the spine will present the basis for the exoskeleton and the pages are thin enough to make a smooth transition into wings."

"Right," Lily bit her lip and gave a slight twitch of the wrist muttering an incantation. The textbook gave a slight shudder and the pages attempted to flap before giving in to the book's stubborn desire to remain inanimate.

"You're much too tense," he frowned slightly. "And you need more movement. This isn't Charms, you can't just complete the spell with a flick of your wrist. Try this," James propelled his right arm in a fluid semi-circle, letting his wrist hang loose.

Lily watched him doubtfully, but attempted to mimic his gesture all the same.

"No, you're arm is still to rigid. You need to relax."

"Easy for you to talk," she snapped at him, her frustration rising.

James sighed. "Come here."

Lily rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

"Turn around and relax your arms at your side." He took a step towards her and closed his fingers around her wrists, his callused hands coarse against her smooth skin.

"What are you doing?" She tried to pull away but James kept her in place.

"_Relax,_ Lily. I'm only trying to help. Now, breathe in slowly and visualize your goal. Breathe in and out." James matched his breathing to Lily's and slowly began to raise her arm, making the same circular motions. "Focus, this isn't Charms, there aren't any sharp wrist movements, it's all fluid. Focus, go."

He heard her murmur the spell, allowing him to guide her arms, yet her body tense the minute the words were out.

"Did it work?" She whispered, voice shaking.

"Are your eyes _closed_?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Um, yes?"

He shook his head, laughing at her peculiar quirks. "Open your eyes, Evans – Lily."

She did so, albeit reluctantly, and let out a gasp of surprise at he frail moth, fluttering its leathery wings on the table. "We did it!" she let out an uncharacteristic squeal, throwing her arms around a very startled James, and retracting them just as quickly.

"Yeah, _we_ did, but you're going to have to learn to do it on your own, and as the objects get larger it's going to get harder."

"Thanks for the encouragement." She muttered darkly. But she pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear all the same, signaling her willingness to continue.

**- - -**

**A/N: **It's been 3 weeks since my last update. Those of you who have read some of my other work know that, for me, that's really not that bad . . . but I'm sorry for the delay all the same. Thanks to Lavender Gaia for being _such an awesome beta_.

Before you go, please leave a review with your thoughts/questions/criticisms. Thank you!

-DOJ-


	5. Day Four

**Even a Rose**

**Summary:** James bets Sirius that he can get any girl to fall in love with him in under 2 weeks. But when James is given Lily as a target he finds out the hard way what falling in love really means.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I'm no JK Rowling. I'm merely borrowing her characters for my own amusement.

**Beta-ed by:** The wonderful and amazing Lavender Gaia.

**Dedicated to:** Aiko'sNight-Patrol for the sweet and encouraging reviews!

**- - -**

**Day Four:**

_I'm losing you and it's effortless_

_-Over My Head (Cable Car)/The Fray_

**- - -**

As years progressed following what was later referred to as the "Incident by the Lake" by James' kinder friends (Sirius preferred to remember it as "The day Evans fully humiliated and rejected Prongs in an attempt to protect Snivellus") the Marauders learned to judge his fluctuating emotions by his response to a certain redhead. There'd been an Evans-hating period that lasted for 2 months and 3 days, a period marked by nightly shouting matches during which Gryffindors quickly learned to avoid the common room. Then had come the period of deathly silence, an icy tension between the two filled any room they jointly occupied, sending shivers down the spines of those unfortunate enough to be contained in the room that pulsed so thickly with enmity. Eventually the ice had thawed and the Marauders again found themselves with an Evans-obsessed Prongs bent on crafting himself into her idea of the perfect man. The lust-filled days eventually cooled, and James had finally seemed to move on, hardly regarding his classmate with anymore interest than he would a spare sock. Until now. Once again, the Marauder recognized that James' moods varied with the slightest comment; he had his good Lily days and bad Lily days. Today was a bad Lily day.

"I don't understand why he puts himself through it." Sirius commented lightly, watching James throwing his anger into the caterpillar he was chopping with malicious pleasure. "Sometimes I think he must be a masochist, the way he goes after someone as potentially dangerous as Evans."

"Whatever the case, he's definitely sadistic."

"How do you mean?"

"Ever notice how _we_ tend to get caught in the crossfire?"

Sirius brought a hand to his cheek, still stinging lightly from where he'd received an (unprovoked) slap from Alice. "Point taken, mate."

"I don't understand," Peter broke in, narrowly avoiding slicing his finger. "I thought James said things were going well."

"He did. Apparently it was a one sided opinion."

"No," Remus countered with such firm confidence that more than a few heads curiously turned his way. Yet he shrugged off the attention that Sirius would have gladly swallowed, taking notes with soft, careful strokes until the prying eyes averted.

"Care to elaborate, Moony?" Sirius spoke out the corner of his mouth, fully aware that Remus' sullen assertion had attracted the unwanted motion of Slughorn's eyes.

Remus' brow furrowed for a moment. "No."

"Moony-"

"No, Sirius. I don't think they have a one sided relationship and I don't care to elaborate on my reasons why. Not yet, anyway."

"Merlin, Moony, I hate it when you do this!"

"I know, but it's for your own good."

**- - -**

James stirred ingredients into his cauldron with repressed rage. He felt utterly humiliated by the scene that had played out in between classes that morning. More than anything he felt ashamed at how bruised his ego was, ashamed that he'd allowed the slightest smidgen of hope to fester within his heart. Things had gone so well with Lily the other night, and he'd made the mistake of assuming that he and Lily were past the animosity stage.

He could hear his friends whispering and he knew, without a doubt, that they were puzzling over his avid pursuit of Lily Evans. He thought about reminding them, when they asked, about the bet, but he could feel his face begin to heat just from the thought of such a lie. James Potter had never been one to feel wracked with guilt after telling a (in his opinion) justified lie. But he knew he could never lie to his friends; the mere thought left him as uncomfortable as if he'd knotted his tie too tight. And when it came down to his feelings for Lily, James had long ago realized that lying did nothing more than hint at underlying shame.

Yet while some found his honesty endearing, James was beginning to wonder if he may be wasting his time. While he was certain that he felt something . . . powerful for Lily, his abstinence with other girls left him feeling as though he was missing out on some crucial aspect of teenage life. You weren't meant to find your soul mate – if you could call her that – at sixteen. You were supposed to have the pleasure of exploring other options first, of experiences that left you feeling all the more grateful when you found that special someone. But James had somehow skipped the preliminary stage. He had no doubts that Lily was the right girl, but he was beginning to believe that he was the wrong guy.

**- - -**

"Maybe you should give it a rest, eh mate? I never would have suggested Evans if I'd known you were still into her. I thought you'd grown out of this phase." Sirius lay sprawled across his bed, picking his way through a bag of Bertie Botts' Every Flavored Beans.

"Yeah, well, you did, I'm not, and I won't back out."

"C'mon Prongs, I'll pick another girl, or we'll just drop the bet entirely. Just forget everyone's most hated prefect."

"Don't call her that."

"Why not? It's not as if there's anyone who doesn't know about the stick up her-"

"Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged off James' warning tone and eyed a tan bean suspiciously. He knew how hard he could push James and he knew that right now he was far from a breaking point. The boy needed to vent, to release his anger, and if he had to direct it at Sirius, so be it. All Sirius wanted was his best friend back. "You're letting a girl destroy your life, James. You always said you'd be a person unto yourself, that you'd never let anyone control you, but she's got you wrapped around her perfectly polished finger."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh? Try me, James. When haven't I understood something? I understood when your hero complex required us to adopt Wormtail into our group, I understood why struggling in Slughorn's class terrified you, I understood why you proposed that we became Animagi; why wouldn't I understand this?"

"I don't even understand it, Pads, that's why! I hate the fact that the mere though of her keeps me awake at night! I hate how a single comment from her can make or break my day! I hate what she does to me and I hate that for once, I can't find a solution, I don't have the answers as to why!" James stood, running his fingers through his hair and breathing heavily. "I need some air," he whispered.

And as James slipped down into the common room, Sirius finally understood. He understood all too well.

**- - -**

A crackling fire cast a warm glow about the common room, glinting off the gilded mantel, and encircling the deep hues of the upholstery. James took the steps by twos, crashing into the room with restless energy, shattering the silence. He didn't bother glancing around his surroundings before launching into his frenzied tirade – it was late and, with the exception of Remus and Peter craving a midnight snack, most students had long since succumbed to sleep. Tripping across the plush carpet, James gave a well-aimed kick to the sofa, hardly registering the pain that shot through his leg. What he did register, however, was a slight gasp of surprise from one of the armchairs.

"James?"

Muttering curses beneath his breath, James ran a frustrated hand through his hair before raising his eyes. "Lily."

"Is everything alright?"

"Just peachy." She frowned at his sarcasm, but he spoke before she could respond. "What are you doing up?"

She raised a thin eyebrow. "What are you?"

"Touché," he muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Lily sighed, and shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about . . . earlier today."

James took his cue to raise an eyebrow, indicating that she was free to continue.

"I'm sorry about everything; I really thought we were past all this. I thought . . ."

"You thought?" He prompted when she trailed off.

Lily fixed him with an irritated glare, but continued anyway. "I thought we were becoming friends."

"So did I. But then again, friends usually stick up for each other."

Lily's eyes narrowed at his accusatory coldness. "Excuse me?"

Her voice had leveled into an even monotone, signaling to James that he had entered dangerous water and should proceed with caution. Yet James, as always, held the rules in blatant disregard and cannonballed into the shallow waters. "When my friends insult my other friends behind their back, I tell them off. I don't let my so called "best friend" walk over me."

"Are you having a go at Alice?" Her frosty tone chased away the room's remaining warmth.

"Is there something wrong if I am? You don't seem to have a problem when she has a go at me."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? Why do you think the row started this morning, Evans? You didn't feel the need to hush your friend's tirade about me until Sirius stepped in."

"So it's back to Evans, is it?"

James reeled backward as if he'd been hit, that wasn't the card he'd expected her to play. Yet he retaliated, full force, unable to bite back the bitter retort. "Yeah, well, old habits die hard."

"And some people never change." Lily's voice was a deathly whisper, hoarse from shouting, shaking from anger. "I though you were different, but I guess you'll always be Potter."

James reached out a hand as she tried to brush past him, his free hand running through his hair. "Lily, wait-"

But she wrenched free. "I'm tired of waiting, James."

And just like that, Lily Evans stormed out of James' life, but not before he could see the tears glinting in her eyes.

**- - -**

**A/N:** Sorry again for the lateness. Senioritis seems to apply to all aspects of my life . . . and not just school work. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews!!! I'll try and get the next one up sooner for all of you. xD

-DOJ


End file.
